othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Holy Grail War of OT-kun
Not to be confused with The Holy Grail War of OT CYOA . The Holy Grail War of OT-kun is an interactive role playing game created by ManoktheChicken born out of his boredom. The game is currently still in its beta stages as of September 23, 2009. The Holy Grail War is played by up to 14 OTers, each of them plays the role of either a servant or a master. Each servant and master cooperates in a city with various locations. The game is heavily inspired by Fate/Stay Night, and the idea of making it into an RPG game was inspired by a CYOA named similarly that was posted in the past. ---- Revised Rules: ---------------------------------- 1. The city of OT has 21 locations. In these locations, 7 are occupied by masters. They live in those locations. 2. Every 7:00 AM (our time), will be the mark of a Midnight in the city. It is at this point that actions will be portrayed in the daily topics. 3. Masters (or independent servants) will email me before 7:00 AM. They may choose to visit any one of the 21 locations, or remain in their home base to entertain any visitors. ------'Locations'------ 1. Temple 2. Church 3. Mall 4. Park 5. Business District 6. Upper Neighborhood 7. Lower Neighborhood 8. Bakery 10. Amusement Park 11. Movie Theater 12. High School 13. University of Science 14. Hospital 15. Cemetary 16. Old Arcade 17. Abandoned English Mansion 18. Starubucks 19. Cosplay Cafe 20. Forest in the Edge of Town 21. Central Skyscraper ------'Locations'------ 4. When an encounter occurs, I will inform the masters of each party. They may choose to talk it out, or slug it out. Alliances or rivalries may be made. 5. Servants and Masters may communicate directly, through email. 6. Though Servants and Masters usually go together, some servants have independent action which allows them to separate from their masters temporarily, but this leaves their masters vulnerable should someone choose to attack them. 7. The story will have one Main Character whose activities will be narrated in this topic. But his identity, his servant's identity and where he lives will not be revealed. 8. Servants will be described, but not named unless they choose to. The servants are popular anime characters from various media. ' So, some might be able to tell who they are based on their Noble Phantasm or appearance.' 9. Each Master and Servant has health (Masters have 50, Servants are varied). When health is dropped to 0, the character dies. Furthermore, characters can regenerate health based on a fixed amount while not in combat, or while not in active duty. Maintaining skills or abilities, will not allow them to regenerate health. ''' 10. If people want to rush in regenerating mana, they may '''attack civilians to recover 20 mana units per attack. But this comes at a cost, and the murders will be taken as news and be announced to all other servants and masters. The location of the attack will also be revealed to everyone. 11. An in-depth battle-system will be posted in a while. 12.' A victor will be declared when one master, or one servant remains. ' 13. If a master is killed before his servant (though this is impossible since servants naturally protect their masters from anything), the servant may search for a new master after 2 nights. Once the two nights pass, the servant disappears and dies. 14. Have fun and try not to attract too much attention. >_> ---- ---- Status Information: ---------------------------------- Health: Determines the remaining life of a servant or master. This amount is decreased for every hit the victim receives. For masters, they can heal by going to the hospital. For servants, they regenerate a set amount every day. Mana: Mana is used up when performing skills or noble phantasms. Masters do not have this. Servants regenerate a set amount every day, or they may gain 20 points by attacking civilians. If a servant's mana drops to 0, then it disappears. Strength: Determines the amount of damage dealt in an initial skirmish between melee fighters. Each rank deals a set amount of damage. E - 5 damage D - 10 damage C - 30 damage B - 50 damage A - 70 damage EX - 100 damage Endurance: Decreases the amount of damage received during initial skirmishes by a set amount. Also decreases the damage received by physical attacks with skills or noble phantasms. Each rank decreases the damage by a set percentage. E - 5% reduction D - 10% reduction C - 20% reduction B - 30% reduction A - 55% reduction EX - 80% reduction Agility: After the initial clash, this determines which servant gets to decide on his course of action here. No complex math here, whoever has the higher rank moves first. In case of a tie, Luck will determine the first attacker. Magical Energy: The magical counterpart of the strength attribute. Deals damage based on its rank, when using a magical attack or noble phantasm. Similarly, it decreases the amount of magic damage a servant receives based on its rank. E - 5 damage - 5% reduction D - 10 damage - 10% reduction C - 30 damage - 20% reduction B - 50 damage - 30% reduction A - 70 damage - 55% reduction EX - 100 damage - 80% reduction Luck: Determines miscellaneous events, such as the chance to escape or evade an attack. Also used as a replacement for first hitters when Agility are tied. E - 10% escape chance, 0% chance to evade D - 20% escape chance, 1% chance to evade C - 40% escape chance, 3% chance to evade B - 60% escape chance, 7% chance to evade A - 80% escape chance, 15% chance to evade EX - 100% escape chance, 30% chance to evade Noble Phantasm: Gives an idea on how powerful a servant's noble phantasm is. ---------------------------------- Battle: ---------------------------------- 1. When an encounter happens, and both parties are willing to fight (did not tell me that they flee on sight against a master) or if one of the parties cannot escaped because of a reason, then the servants will deal initial damage to each other because of a minor skirmish. 2. After the minor skirmish the faster servant decides on his action against the slower servant. The slower servant may still defend or counterattack with his own skill. 3. Parties may flee but their identities will be revealed, unless they flee by using a noble phantasm. Last Note: Command Spell: 1. A command spell is a direct command from a Master which a servant cannot ignore. 2. Each master has a maximum of three, which forces their servant to do the specific command, such as perform a noble phantasm. 3. If all three command spells are used up, the servant is free (may even attack master) and has to reestablish a new contract with another master. Masters may even have two servants with them. 4. However, after making a new contract, no command spell will be made. 5. Command spells can be used in combat. Like "Fight harder!" which increases a Servant's stats by one rank for the duration of the battle. Category:CYOA